Y luego todo está bien
by Raxe
Summary: Un día, Jirou Kyouka besa a Yaoyorozu Momo.


**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

 **Y luego todo está bien**

Cuando Jirou Kyouka le roba un beso a Yaoyorozu Momo en medio de una sesión de estudio en la biblioteca, teme haber precipitado todo y que ahora su amistad se vaya derechito a donde sus auriculares antiguos fueron: la basura.

Se separa de sus labios con delicadeza y temor.

Yaoyorozu no se ha alejado en cuanto ha procesado lo que Jirou ha hecho. Eso debe ser una buena señal.

¿Debería decir algo? Probablemente sí. Muy probablemente sí.

Ugh.

—Yaom-

Se interrumpe a sí misma, porque Yaoyorozu se levanta de golpe.

Parece sacada de un trance. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y no da señales de haber escuchado el intento que Jirou hizo por llamarla. Los audífonos por los que ambas habían estado escuchando música se habían caído en algún momento. Jirou no lo había notado.

—Jirou—pronuncia Yaoyorozu. Se le han arrebolado las mejillas y prefiere mirar la mesa llena de libros, la silla en la que había estado sentada, el auricular que se balancea solitario, lo que sea menos a ella.

Decide ignorar el dolor que le causa que la rehuya.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Jirou desea saberlo. Sólo la vio, con la luz de la ventana rebotando en su cabello negro, los ojos brillantes al reconocer la canción que Jirou escogió, olvidando por un momento los libros que ambas estudiaban para la evaluación del día siguiente; y sintió la necesidad de besarla.

No se arrepiente. La sensación de los labios de Yaoyorozu contra los suyos es lo mejor que le ha pasado en un tiempo, pero supone que las cosas van a complicarse entre ellas de ahora en adelante.

—Sólo quise hacerlo. Lo siento. —Baja la vista. No está segura de cómo reaccionará y se le contrae el estómago de nerviosismo. Intenta hacerse más pequeña sobre sí misma, repentinamente tímida.

Jirou debe sonar bastante abatida, porque Yaoyorozu suaviza su gesto y hace el amago de acercarse a la mesa otra vez.

—Está bien. No importa, Jirou.

 _No importa, Jirou._

Ojalá no le pesaran tanto esas palabras.

* * *

Una semana y tres días es lo que soporta antes de acabar con todo. Con sus miedos y la distancia incómoda que ha surgido entre ambas. Y con su amistad, si las cosas salen mal.

«Sé positiva».

La encuentra en medio de la biblioteca casi vacía, en la misma mesa donde la besó, junto a la ventana, escondidas entre los estantes, lejos de los ojos curiosos. Verla le revuelve el estómago. Saldría corriendo si no se hubiera estado mentalizando todo el camino para enfrentarse a ella y su piel suave, sus ojos brillantes, su belleza en general.

—Yaoyorozu—llama cuando llega a su lado. Yaoyorozu la mira expectante y silenciosa. Jirou cree que sospecha. No es que sea muy difícil sospechar _eso_. Especialmente con lo fácil que Jirou se sonroja y lo mucho que lo hace con Yaoyorozu cerca.

—Me gustas, Yaoyorozu.

Es todo un logro no caer de rodillas y lanzarse a rodar por el piso.

¿Quizá debió crear más ambiente? Por la cara que Yaoyorozu pone, ha sido muy directa.

—Desde hace un montón de tiempo—continúa, si ya se ha lanzado ¿de qué sirve pensar ahora si hay agua en la piscina?—. Ya no es algo que pueda hacer pasar por amistad. Yo... no creo poder seguir como siempre.

En algún momento de su confesión improvisada, Jirou se sienta en la silla junto a Yaoyorozu. Sus intentos por mantener la mirada alta fracasan. En su lugar comienza a juguetear con los lóbulos de sus orejas, un gesto nervioso que ha tenido desde siempre.

Espera su respuesta por al menos dos minutos completos.

—¿Yaoyorozu?

Yaoyorozu está roja. Roja, roja. Por poco y echa humo.

—¡Ah!¡Yo...!¡Nosotras...!—balbucea. No pasa mucho hasta que entierre su cara en sus manos. Jirou nunca la había visto así de avergonzada. —Jirou... ¿puedes... puedes darme tiempo?

Jirou quiere detener el aleteo de esperanza que la llena ante las palabras de Yaoyorozu, pero no lo consigue. Tiempo. Ella le puede dar todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

Fue ingenua. El tiempo puede ser una tortura. Una tortura titánica. Se distrajo con todo lo que pudo: tocando sus instrumentos, dejándose llevar por Mina, que siempre es una caja de sorpresas (las metió a ambas en un campo de entrenamiento poco usado con la excusa de «cazar» fantasmas), leyó, estudió, caminó por la residencia. Todo. Y siempre regresó a Yaoyorozu. A que ella le podía decir sí o no. Se le revolvía el estómago de maneras diferentes con ambas opciones.

Si Yaoyorozu hubiera tardado un día más del que lo hizo, Jirou no hubiera sabido qué hacer. Sí. Su vida es sencilla. Sus mayores preocupaciones son ser un héroe, la música y lo que Yaoyorozu va a responder. Así es feliz.

Se reúnen en la biblioteca, que ya tiene, en su cabeza, la estampa del rechazo pintada por todos lados. Yaoyorozu está en la mesa del desastre, junto a la ventana del dolor, bajo los haces de luz del sol del desamor. Lejos de la bibliotecaria, lo cual es bueno, porque la señora es muy curiosa.

Cuando Yaoyorozu la ve, le sonríe. Y Jirou cree que podría morir en ese instante.

Después de muchos saludos (—Hola.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—Hola.), cada una a su lado de la mesa, por fin Jirou hace la pregunta.

—¿Entonces...?

—Está bien.

Es certero. _Está bien_. Un altar a esas palabras, por favor. Un altar al sonrojo de Yaouyorozu y a su sonrisa y a sus ojos. Y una tumba para Jirou, que si no había sufrido un infarto antes, lo sufre ahora.

Pero. Pero alto ahí, porque sabe que eso no es todo. Yaoyorozu debe captar que Jirou entiende que eso no ha acabado, porque entrelaza las manos en su regazo y baja la mirada un momento, como si buscara las palabras bajo la mesa.

Usa su momento de duda para sentarse a su lado, destruyendo la distancia prudencial que había impuesto antes.

—Jirou—comienza Yaoyorozu. —Me gustas. Quiero decir, creo que me gustas. Si no lo haces ya, podrías gustarme en el futuro, sin ninguna duda. En un futuro próximo. Muy próximo. Espero... espero que eso sea suficiente por ahora. ¡Sé que es...!

—Está bien.

—¿Está... bien?

Jirou piensa en esos días en que ambas tenían más vocabulario y se pregunta qué les pasa. Ya le ha dicho que sí. Sí. Sí. Sí.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces ya podemos dejar de hablarnos en frases cortas?

—Sí.

—Bien.

¿Debería romper el hielo?¿Cómo se rompe el hielo en esas situaciones?

El celular de Yaoyorozu suena. Yaoyorozu estira el brazo para tomarlo de su lugar sobre la mesa. Jirou piensa que es ahora o nunca, porque no se ve capaz de crear ese ambiente otra vez (ese hueco en el que falta algo que no se dice) antes de que Yaoyorozu le diga el sí definitivo, el _me gustas, Jirou, sin ninguna duda_ que ella ha accedido implícitamente a esperar.

Así que, antes de que Yaoyorozu tenga tiempo de tomar el celular, Jirou la jala por el brazo y, cuando ella se voltea a mirarla, la besa en los labios. Suave. Cálido. Con las mejillas encendidas. Y cuando Yaoyorozu responde, todo es fuego.

Cuando se separan, tiene que recurrir a toda su voluntad para no rodar por el piso vuelta un mar de vergüenza. Ninguna dice nada, pero Yaoyorozu le sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos y-

-todo está bien.

* * *

 **A mí me gusta el TodoMomo, se los juro, pero estas niñas me pueden. Hicieron latir mi multishipper corazón.**

 **Además, debería haber más de ellas en español, en fanfiction, en fanart, ¡en todo, son pura dulzura!**

 **Espero que no esté muy OOC, es la primera vez que trabajo con Jirou, así que consejos porfa :''(**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Chaito :***


End file.
